


in your nature

by snarkymuch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: Written for the WinterIron Winter Stocking 2020 for FestiveFerret.Tony and Bucky are both alphas and the tension between them after a mission gone wrong could be cut with a knife. There is a misunderstanding about feelings, but it doesn't last. They kiss like they fight, intense and with purpose.Basically, porn with the lightest of plots.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	in your nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> I sorta combined prompts a little, to give a dash of misunderstandings, some alpha/alpha, and a talk in the dark.
> 
> I hope you like it, FestiveFerret

Retracting his armor, Tony flopped down on the cot in the corner of the sparsely furnished room. The room was dark except for the moonlight cutting through the window, stretching out over the floor. On the opposite wall was another cot, but that mattress had holes, and the stuffing was falling out. With how Bucky snapped at Tony earlier, he didn't have any regrets leaving the shittier bed to Bucky, even if it did make him a little bit petty.

Drawing in a breath, his nose picked up the sharp smell of angry alpha still hanging in the room. He and Bucky had gotten into each other's faces, but it wasn't the playful banter they usually had. It was biting and bordered on cruel, each of them cutting into the other. Tony's decision to shed his armor mid-battle had not gone over well. 

All in all, the mission had been a disaster, and now he just wanted to forget. He didn't understand why Bucky had reacted so harshly. It wasn't like Tony couldn't handle himself. Tony had needed better access to the computers at the base, and stepping out of the armor made it easier to work the controls. Sure, the building had been counting down to a self destruct, but he knew what he was doing. The danger was negligible. 

In the aftermath, he and Bucky had gotten separated from the pack, and now they were hiding out until morning when they could be extracted. It was going to be a long night. Tensions were running high all around. Bucky's bitter scent lingered in the air, a mixture of distress and anger. It made Tony want to soothe him and choke him in equal measure. 

But as things went, it could be worse. If he was going to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with someone, Bucky would still be his first pick. Their disagreement aside, the alpha was cool under pressure, capable, and competent, and if that made Tony ache to rut against him, it wasn't like anyone would know about it but him. 

Some people might frown on alpha/alpha relationships, but Tony never cared what others thought. He liked what he liked, which was anything and everything. It was that simple, though he’d always been attracted to alphas more. He hadn’t taken a knot in years, but he was up for giving it the old college try for Bucky.

The problem was, Tony couldn't tell if the other alpha was interested. Some days Tony thought he scented his interest in the air, but that could have just been wishful thinking. Bucky was from a time when two alphas being together would get you jailed or killed. Tony didn’t know if Bucky carried any of those hangups. It was just so hard to tell. 

The two of them fit together, though. When one pushed, the other pulled. Where some alphas would clash, they didn't, though they could debate for hours. It always kept a playful edge, though, not harsh like it had been tonight. 

When he and Bucky would get going about something, their opinions battling, Tony would find himself becoming aroused. He loved seeing the fire in Bucky spark to life. It made him want to bare his neck, which for Tony wasn’t something that happened often. He wanted to taste Bucky’s lips. He dreamed about how Bucky would kiss, whether it would be slow and deliberate or all teeth and spit and vigor like on missions. Tony wanted to know him inside and out. 

To put it simply, Tony had fallen hard for Bucky.

But sometimes you don't get what you want. And Tony would just have to be okay with that, whether he liked it or not. After the way Bucky had cut into him today, it was clear things wouldn't be progressing anytime soon. In fact, Tony was pretty sure the other alpha couldn't stand being in the same room as him, which was a bitch since they were sharing tonight.

The door to the room opened, and Tony was quick to don a gauntlet and point the repulsor into the darkness. 

“Just me,” Bucky’s voice came from across the room. He sounded tired. His scent wasn’t as bitter as earlier, and Tony relaxed his arm, powering down the repulsor. The gauntlet retracted into his watch. 

“You get the shitty bed,” Tony said a little petulantly. “Figured it matched your winning personality.”

Tony heard him huff and then shuffle to the other cot. It creaked under his weight when he sat down. As much as Tony wanted to stay mad, he knew he couldn’t. He was just hurt. Not feeling up for another round of Bucky telling him how irresponsible he was, Tony threw an arm over his eyes and tried to rest. 

The silence was loud in the darkness, though, and Tony couldn’t fall asleep. His mind latched onto Bucky’s breathing, and he started counting the other alpha's breaths. Frustrated with himself, he rolled onto his side, facing the room. Still not comfortable, he pushed himself onto his elbow and thumped the mattress a few times, hoping to even out the lumps. With a huff, he dropped back and stared into the darkness. 

“Something on your mind, or you just like making a racket?”

Tony frowned, his mood still a little sour from earlier. “Not like you care.”

A beat of silence passed, and then Bucky laughed, but it wasn’t warm and light. It sounded tired and frayed around the edges. “You think you know everything, don’t you?”

Not sure what he was missing, Tony scoffed. “You made it pretty clear what you thought of me back at the base. I believe it involved the words arrogant and stupid.”

“You make me so—” Bucky huffed out a breath, cutting himself off. “I only got mad because you _were_ being stupid. If you haven’t noticed, without the suit, you’re just as squishy as any other human.”

“Hang on, what?”

“You don’t think I care, but the reason I lost my shit was because you scared the fuck out of me back there. If that base had blown, you would’ve had no protection. That was it for you.” Bucky sighed. “You don’t stop to think about the what-ifs.”

Tony pushed himself up on an elbow; the embers from their earlier fight were catching. “I can’t afford to think about the what-ifs. None of us can. I did what I had to do. I couldn’t shut it down in the suit.”

Bucky didn’t respond for a long while. When he did, his voice was rough. “Why do you have to be such an asshole about this.”

“Because I’m right, and you know it.”

Bucky sighed. “Is it so wrong that I don’t want to lose you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know I shouldn’t want this, but I do. Two alphas can’t be together—it’s not right, but I can’t help it. I want to bury my nose in your neck until I’m scent drunk and stupid.”

Tony’s jaw snapped shut, and he blinked. “Oh—that’s a thing you want?”

“Maybe—yeah, but I know it’s not possible. It’s just nice to think about sometimes.”

Tony’s brows pulled together, and he shook his head. “First, who said it wasn't possible, and you can't be that blind. I know I haven't hidden my interest well. I’ve all but humped your leg.”

“I thought you didn’t—Steve said you’re a flirt, and with the way we've argued—”

“I call that foreplay. At most, healthy debating. No one else stands up to me like you. So sue me, but I find that very sexy.”

“Oh.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah, oh.”

“But we still can’t.”

“Why not? Because we're both alphas? It’s not a crime, not anymore. Honestly, I don’t give a fuck what people think. If you want to kiss me until I'm begging, please do.” He waggled his brows. “No, really, pretty please. I might even bare my neck.”

Bucky laughed, and it sounded lighter. “Hmm, I think I’d like seeing you submit a little. Might be good for you not to be in charge for a change.”

“Only for you, big boy.”

The other bed creaked, and Bucky was on his feet. Tony swallowed, his throat a little dry. He licked his lips as he watched the shadow of the other alpha stalk towards him. 

Tony started to sit up, but Bucky was faster, reaching him and pushing him onto his back on the cot. Then his lips were brushing against Tony like butterfly wings, and Tony’s eyes fluttered shut as he reached up and threaded his fingers in Bucky’s hair. He pulled him closer, but Bucky drew back, looking at him in the darkness. Tony could only see his silhouette, but he could imagine the dangerous glint in his eyes. 

Whatever Bucky was looking for, he must have seen because he kissed Tony again, but it wasn’t fleeting. It had purpose, intent, and it sent a tingle straight through Tony. Tony’s lips parted, letting Bucky take charge and explore his mouth. Bucky didn’t ask. He took. This was how Tony thought he’d kiss, like it was a mission. He growled into Tony’s mouth and nipped at this lip before soothing the spot with a kitten lick. 

They pulled apart, and Bucky rested his forehead against Tony’s, breathing the same air. Tony’s heart beat against his ribs as he tried to get a handle on himself. 

“For the record,” Tony started after a moment, “I’m sorry I scared you, but I had it under control.”

Bucky pressed his head against Tony’s, breathing through his nose. “You’re a dumbass.”

“Not arguing there.”

“Can I touch you?” One of Bucky’s hands was by Tony’s head, holding him up, but the other was hovering over Tony’s chest. 

Tony’s answer was taking Bucky’s hand and pulling it down his body until it was just above his waist. He pressed Bucky’s hand against his belly and slid it a few inches lower. Bucky’s breath hitched when their fingers brushed against the button of his jeans. 

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked, lifting his head to kiss along Tony’s jaw and down his neck, his teeth nipping every so often. 

Tony arched his neck, baring his throat to the other alpha. It drew a deep growl of pleasure from Bucky.

Not wanting to waste time, Tony dislodged himself from Bucky and shimmied over on the bed, trying to make room, while at the same time undoing his pants. With his pants half open and boxers exposed, Tony reached up and grabbed Bucky by the back of the neck and yanked him down on the bed. Bucky could have resisted, but he didn’t.

Their mouths met again in a kiss that was more fight than tenderness. Tony nipped at Bucky’s lips and growled when the other alpha pulled back to kiss down his neck again. Then Tony felt Bucky’s hand sliding down his stomach and to his open pants. Tony bucked his hips at just the suggestion of being touched. 

The other alpha adjusted his position, laying beside Tony, his fingers ghosting over Tony’s boxers. 

“Please,” Tony breathed. He did his best to keep the pathetic whine of need from his voice, but he was pretty sure he failed. 

Bucky made a throaty noise and slid his hand into Tony’s boxers, quickly wrapping his hand around him and squeezing just on the edge of pain. That did pull a whine from Tony, and he couldn’t feel bad about it. Bucky pulled him free from his underwear and worked his hand over him a few times. Tony could feel his knot already swelling. It should be embarrassing, he wasn’t sixteen, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He let himself get lost in Bucky’s touch. 

Each one of Bucky’s strokes was firm and commanding, fully in control, working him in precision pulls. Tony reached out and fumbled blindly to get at Bucky’s cock, and he managed to get his tac pants undone and his hand inside. He gripped Bucky’s dick the best he could. The angle was wrong, and Bucky was big, but he made it work. The first stroke over Bucky’s cock made a growl vibrate from the other alphas chest. Tony felt a wave of pleasure at knowing he’d pleased the other alpha. It did something complicated yet simple for his instincts.

Bucky tightened his grip on Tony’s cock and pulled, twisting over the head. The air was punched from Tony’s lungs, leaving him trying to catch his breath. Needing to taste Bucky, wanting to drown in him, Tony started kissing any part of him he could reach, whimpering and mewling as the heat pooled in his belly. 

“You gonna come for me?” Bucky’s voice was wrecked, coming apart at the seams. 

Tony jerked Bucky a few more times, feeling his knot swelling at the base. “I, ah, think that might be a thing that happens soon, yeah.”

Bucky ducked his head, kissing Tony’s jaw then licking a hot stripe across his neck and over his scent gland. The sensation made his eyes screw shut, and his hips jerked, and then he was chasing the building pressure. His balls were tight to his body, and then he grunted, throwing his head back and coming hard in Bucky’s hand. Bucky kissed up his neck, still working him over, then changed his grip to wrap his hand around Tony’s swelling knot and squeezed. The change pulled another spurt from Tony, and Bucky kept up the gentle massage on his knot as Tony came down. 

Tony panted, trying to come to his senses again. He still had his hand on Bucky’s cock, and it was still hard, pre-come dripping from the slit. Tony gave it a half-hearted jerk, then pushed himself up a little to kiss Bucky again. It wasn’t the hungry kiss from earlier; this was a little softer and more controlled. Tony was in charge. Every sweep of his tongue was deliberate, mapping out Bucky’s mouth. 

“You don’t have to—I mean, I’m fine,” Bucky whispered. 

He sounded a little unsure, and Tony wasn’t having any of that. “I want you, Bucky. Any way I can have you, and tonight, if it’s okay with you, I’d like you in my mouth.”

Bucky froze for a second, and Tony nipped at his bottom lip as he swiped his thumb through the pre-come drooling from Bucky’s dick. 

“Did you just blue screen on me?” Tony asked with a chuckle. 

“I don’t know what that means, but I’d, uh—I’d like that a lot, sweetheart.”

Not needing any more invitation, Tony pushed himself up and crawled down a little until he was at Bucky’s waist. Even though it was dark, Tony could still see Bucky enough to be stilled by his beauty. Tony placed a hand on Bucky’s stomach for a moment as he collected himself. How did he get so lucky? Shaking himself out of it, he reached for Bucky’s tac pants and tugged them down a little, enough to pull Bucky’s dick free. 

Seeing Bucky was different than feeling him in his hand. He was big, and Tony couldn’t wait to feel the weight of it on his tongue. 

Without any more preamble, Tony grabbed Bucky’s dick around the base and took him in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, then careful of his teeth, he let Bucky slide deeper into his mouth. Tony bobbed his head, working his hand around Bucky’s swelling knot. Hollowing out his cheeks, he sucked, making sure to rub his tongue along the underside of Bucky’s cock. 

Tony knew he must be doing something right because Bucky’s hips started jerking up to meet his mouth, and then his hand was in Tony’s hair, not tight, not painful, just there. Tony wanted to let him know it was okay to touch, that he didn’t mind a guiding hand, so he reached up and grabbed Bucky’s wrist. Tony pulled free for a second to meet his gaze. “You can pull. I like it a little rough.”

Bucky breathed out a soft breath, then his fingers twisted in Tony’s hair. Tony returned his attention to getting Bucky to the edge. 

Wanting to make it good for Bucky, Tony decided to pull out all stops. Adjusting his position, he took Bucky down to his knot until he could just feel himself start to gag. Bucky’s grip tightened in his hair, sending a thrill through Tony. Taking a breath, he pushed down further until the head of his cock just breached his throat. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Bucky's hips were twitching to move, but he held still. 

After a few seconds, Tony pulled back, letting out the breath through his nose. He went back to bobbing his head and taking Bucky as deep as he could. Tony could taste Bucky’s pre-come, bitter in his mouth. 

“I’m gonna come. If you don’t want it in your mouth, you better pull off.”

Tony hummed around his cock and took him deep again, sucking and working him over with his tongue. Bucky growled, hands knotted in Tony’s hair, and then salty, bitter liquid filled Tony’s mouth. He tried to swallow it all done, but some slipped out the corners of his mouth. He squeezed Bucky’s knot, massaging it as he rode out his orgasm. Once he started to go soft, Tony let him slip from his mouth. 

A bead of cum bubbled up from Bucky’s slit, and Tony ducked his head to lick it off, making Bucky shiver. Tony wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and Bucky tugged his hair to pull him up his body. 

Tony sprawled out over the top of Bucky, smiling at the blissed-out expression on Bucky’s face. “We should do this more often,” Tony said.

Bucky hummed, pulling him down to meet his lips. “Your mouth is a sin.”

Tony laughed, turning and flopping half on top of Bucky and half on the bed. “Should I take you to church?”

“Nah,” Bucky said, sliding his hand up Tony’s side, sending a shiver through him. 

Tony pressed himself closer and breathed in his woodsy scent. All the distress and anger were gone. It was warm and inviting now and made Tony want to bury his nose in his neck.

“You don’t mind living in sin?” He wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist and wriggled so his head was pillowed on his shoulder. 

“Not if I get to do it with you.”

“So you’re saying there will be a repeat performance?”

Bucky hummed, his arm tight around Tony. “I’d say there’s a good chance.”

“I’ll take those odds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it :)  
> 


End file.
